Takato and Rika's day
by DTsanoko625
Summary: What seems to be an ordinary day for Rika and Takato. They have loads of fun and play through out most of the day. Rika x Takato


This is my 7th fanfic. I've decided to make a Digimon Tamers fanfic (Yes, I have a wide range of variety for writing fanfics). It's a Takato/Rika fic. Sorry if I made it too long and dragging or if some things are unclear and such like I said with my other fics. R&R please!

It was a warm summer day, a few months after the Digimon returned to the Digital World. The former Tamers are in their former lives, enjoying it as much as they could without their Digimon.

Takato was running, running away from something...well, some_one_. He was running from Rika Nonaka, his best friend, whom was always pissed off at him for something. He kept running, but she was catching up. He quickly turned and started running to an alley, seeing a few trash cans. He quickly opened one and jumped in, as Rika stopped, looking around. "Where could that twerp have gone?" She asked herself, looking around again, then to the garbage cans. She smirked, opening the first one and seeing a pile of hair. She reached her hand, pulling at the hair and pulling Takato onto his feet. "Eheheh...hello" Takato said nervously. Rika smirked. "Gotcha" She said simply. Takato got out of the garbage can and looked around. "So...what do want to do now, Rika?" Rika shrugged. "I don't know...let's just go to the park or something" She suggested, and Takato nodded, walking with her to the park.

When they got to the park, Takato sat on a swing, swinging himself back and forth. He noticed Rika was _gone_, when she was actually behind him. "Rika where did you- AHHH!" Rika pushed him and he flew high on the swing, coming back down fast. She moved out of the way and Takato was swinging really high and apparently wasn't having any fun swinging so fast. "Stop this thing!!!" He yelled, and Rika smiled, grabbing one chain of the swing and quickly stopping the swing. Takato let out a deep breath and turned to her with a slightly angry face. "Why did you do that!? You scared the pants out of me!" Rika smiled "Just to shake you up a bit" She said, sitting on her own swing and swinging herself. Takato turned to her, getting off his swing. "Hey, how about we play tag?" He suggested, and Rika smiled, getting off her swing and pointing to him. "Ok, who's it?" She asked. Takato thought a moment. "I guess I'll be it" He said.

Rika smiled and got ready to run. Takato ran off and Rika quickly followed behind him, already having a headstart. He was almost arm's length away from her, and she tried to reach for his hoodie. Takato started to run faster, turning at a corner and running into a nearby alley. Again, he ducked into a trash can and started to catch his breath, and Rika stopped in between the main street, and the alleyway. "Hm..." She turned to the alley since it was easier to search for him there. She saw trash cans, and just knew he was hiding in there. Takato peeked his head out, but Rika saw him and he quickly ducked back into the trash can. Rika ran up to the trash can and pulled the lid off, seeing Takato's hair. She smiled and pulled him out, then took his arm and started taking him to the park, setting them down on the grass.

"So...what do you think Guilmon would be doing right now?" She asked, hoping she wasn't upsetting him about his long lost digital friend. Takato smiled. "He'd probably be praying for bread, bread, and more bread" He said, laughing. Rika started laughing and looked to Takato. She thought he looked cute when he laughed. She smiled, facing Takato. "What do you think Terriermon would be doing then?" She asked, feeling curious about Takato's opinion. Takato thought a moment. "He probably wants to dress up in Suzie's doll clothes one last time, like a souvenir" He said. Rika smiled, remembering how Terriermon always hated Suzie's doll dresses on him.

Takato then turned to Rika. "What about Renamon...I can't really imagine what she'd be doing" He said, scratching the back of his head. Rika looked down and wondered. _What would Renamon be doing...all she did here was protect me...but now she has no one to protect...Renamon..I miss you so much._ Takato looked to Rika, looking sad. "Rika...are you...ok?" He asked. Rika quickly picked her head up and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine" She said, smiling. Takato smiled and lay down in the grass. Rika smirked, jumping on him and holding his arms above his head. "H-Hey! Rika! Wh-What're you-" He was cut off as Rika leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, forcing Takato to blush dark red. Rika smiled, blushing as well and slowly broke the kiss, looking at Takato. "Rika..." Rika placed a finger over his lips. "Don't tell anyone...or else" She told him with a smirk. Takato smiled. "I should be saying that to you too" He said.

He looked above him, seeing his arms held down by one of her hands. He tried to pull his arms back, but she was holding them down. Rika smirked, slowly bringing her hand down to his stomach and lightly poking him, causing him to yelp and jerk to one side. She smirked. "Is poor little, tied-up gogglehead ticklish?" She asked teasingly, forcing Takato to clamp his eyes shut and shake his head furiously. Rika smirked and moved her hand to his side and lightly ran her fingers up and down his side, and Takato started to squirm around and laugh, trying to pull his arms back. She slowly stopped, but before Takato could catch his breath, she placed another kiss on his lips.

Takato was surprised. Rika had changed, a lot. She was apparently more open than ever, and it all happened ever since she lost Renamon. Maybe she wanted to make more friends to make up for the terrible loss. Whatever the reason, Takato was glad that Rika was more friendly with him than when they first started out. Rika slowly broke the kiss and let go of his wrists. "Want me to walk you home?" Takato asked, standing up and dusting himself off, then holding his hand out to her. Rika smiled and took his hand, and together they walked back to the Nonaka house...


End file.
